The Armageddon Society
The Armageddon Society is a team of all female superhuman criminals that are lead by the criminal Tattletale. The Society operates in Darkness Falls and is the elite team for Darkness Falls arch-villain Parasol. The Armageddon Society got its start in the year 2011, when it was initially put together by the then arch-villain of Darkness Falls, Hand of Glory. Glory, with aspirations of utter world domination, made it a point to gather together and in some cases train the most powerful female criminals that she could find in the Falls. Once she had the team assembled, she funneled vast amounts of wealth to get her ladies the best training, weapons, and equipment money could buy. She named her team the Arcanus Malefactorum. For the next two years the Malefactorum grew in power, prestige, and wealth. After the Malefactorum staged a series of brutal attacks on high profile politicians in Darkness Falls in a single 24 hour period the United States Department of Defense labelled the group a terrorist organization and Hand of Glory was placed on the FBI's ten most wanted list. Then, at the height of her power and infamy, Hand of Glory abruptly disappeared. The resulting power vacuum plunged Darkness Falls into the first of an all-out gang war, with several powerful villains vying for control of the city's criminal power base. The war lasted for three months before Tattletale, one of the members of the Armageddon Society, claimed victory and was officially recognized by the Advent as the new arch-villain of Darkness Falls. Tattletale restructured the Malefactorium, executing all of the male members save the alien Orin Malus, whom disappeared. Tattletale renamed the group The Armageddon Society and rewrote its policies to have the group focus on terrorist activities rather than continue its previous goal of world domination. The Society was active until the spring of 2014 when, like her predecessor, Tattletale vanished overnight as did all of the other members of the organization. A second all out gang war ensued, with the villains Arsenic, Cobblepot, and Parasol seeking to sit in the big chair. The second gang war lasted eight weeks, during which time Cobblepot was murdered by Parasol. With the might of Cobblepot's Black Carnival, renamed to the Circus of Sorrows, behind her Parasol was able to win the war and become the third arch-villain of Darkness Falls. The Society became active again when they abruptly returned to Darkness Falls. Tattletale, outraged that she had been replaced, challenged Parasol to a duel. Parasol agreed, and proceeded to take the entire team apart single-handedly. ''Rather than execute Tattletale because she saw what value there was in the little sociopath and her ladies, Parasol offered her the opportunity to serve as her right hand. Tattletale agreed, and Darkness Falls new terror once again as the Armageddon Society returned. The Armageddon Society is made up of six generals and nearly one hundred agents operating on the behalf of the Society. The Generals are all female, each one very well known to the public and considered extremely dangerous. For the most part, the six generals are fairly independent, performing their own acts of crime with the assistance of their own followers and assets. The generals tend to their own agendas, coming together as a unit only when Tattletale wishes to socialize or when she has a specific mission that requires them to assist. Each of the six generals are detailed below. Anklyosaur Civilian Identity on file: Unknown Identity: Pauline Bressler Personal agents: Damage, Inc. Mastondon and Homicide Rap sheet: Arson, grand theft, destruction to private property, assault, murder Pauline Bressler came to fame as Anklyosaur by simply entertaining herself. She was a very small-time hoodlum whom accepted odd crime jobs here and there, jobs that usually involved theft. In one such job she and her small team broke into an Olympic Industries warehouse to pilfer some high tech goodies on behalf of their employer, Parasol. During the heist alarms were tripped and several superheros showed up. Pauline hid behind some crates during the fight and amused herself by changing the mailing address on them to her own address. Imagine her surprise when, a week, later, the crates arrived. Inside she discovered a prototype battle suit, with a complete instruction manual entitled The Anklyosaur Project. Pauline grinned, knowing that her life of crime was about to take a dramatic upturn. Anklyosaur is all about money. She is the embodiment of greed, using her battle suit to commit bank robberies, jewelry store heists, and casino strongarm. Her crimes focus on anything that can rake in the dough. She spends every dime on living the Good Life and when her funds run low she suits up again to replenish her bank account. Alone of the Society, Anklyosaur dislike hurting people but is too terrified of what Tattletale would do to her if she left to seriously consider going solo. The Anklyosaur battle suit is bright green, with spikes along the armor to make it appear as the dinosaur it was named after. Each gloves is equipped with sharp steel claws which can rend cinder block. The artificial tail of the armor can be used as a smashing weapon or fire a variety of small grenades: concussive, shrapnel, nerve gas, smoke, and flash bang. Mounted on the right shoulder of the armor is a concussion cannon which packs enough force to take the most resilient tank off of his feet. The cannon can be adjusted instantly to fire singe shot, artillery bursts, or wide beam shots. The helmet of the armor allows Anklyosaur to view into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum. The suits contains an internal oxygen supply which filters out gasses and allows her to operate underwater. The armor is resilient enough to withstand military grade firepower. However, the armor is susceptible to sonic attacks. For reasons not yet identified, sonic bombardment causes a reactionary feedback in the armor which can do great bodily harm to the person wearing it, in this case Pauline. As a jet-setter and bon vivant Pauline has learned French, Spanish, and Italian fluently. She is intimately familiar with Venice, New York, Morocco, Paris, and Madrid owning to frequent pleasure trips to these locations. Her training with the Armageddon Society has taught her great skill with marksmanship and she is a black belt in the hard hitting martial art of Shotokan karate. In order to teach Anklyosaur some discipline, Tattletale has made her the commander of her own small hit squad. These meta-humans are almost always in Anklyosaur's company though she doesn't take the time to socialize with them, makes little effort to get to know them, and really doesn't like any of them at all. The team, Damage, Inc. Feels the same about her. '''Homicide '''is the leader of Damage, Inc. She is a mutant whom can generate a vicious tachyon field around herself, which can vaporize matter and do severe injury to anyone attempting to hold her. The field can easily eat through most restraints, making it difficult for Homicide to be bound or otherwise contained. Homicide is also capable of flight by pushing the tachyons out behind her, she has achieved a top flight speed of 300 MPH. Homicide is a black belt in Kenpo karate and normally employs a pair of sai when facing foes hand to hand. '''Mastodon '''is the code name for Dr. Chance Donovan, whose childhood was spent under constant bullying because of his frail physique and effeminate mannerisms. A brilliant engineer, he finally decided that the worst bullies in the world are superheroes and something should be done about them. The result of this thinking if the Mastodon X9 power suit. Alas, even equipped with the suit that can withstand military grade firepower, amps his strength up to lift 10 tons, and protects him from gas and flash attacks he was largely unsuccessful in his criminal career and was on the road to becoming little more than a low grade street thug. As fate would have it, Mastodon and Homicide decided to rob the same bank at the same time. The two villains argued and would have come to blows had not the heroes Argent and Babylon arrived in response to the bank alarm. Working together, Mastodon and Homicide soundly defeated both heroes. Homicide was impressed by Mastodon's ability to think on his feet and offered him a place on her team. Mastodon is a towering seven feet and 800 pounds of red and silver battle armor. The sit can withstand firepower and enables it's wearer to utilize super-human feats of strength. Built into the palm of each glove are heavy duty concussive beam projectors that pack a serious punch. Sister Sanguine Civilian Identity on file: Unknown Identity: Unknown Personal agents: Bivouac, Powderkeg, Black Viper Rap sheet: Numerous counts of murder, arson, industrial sabotauge A saboteur and master assassin with a flawless record of kills, Sister Sanguine is such a master of makeup and disguise that there is no way to determine who she really is or what she really looks like. Her skills are such that she can (and has) disguse herself as a naked man. Sister Sanguine is a master linguist, fluent in twenty languages and dialects. She is a superb acrobat and contortionist and a master of six esoteric martial arts which include strikes to pressure points and nerve clusters. Though she is an expert archer, her weapon of choice is an SR-71 machine pistol which has been enchanted by Parasol to never run out of ammo. What truly makes Sister Sanguine such a catch for the Armageddon Society is her precognitive talent. She is gifted with the ability to 'see' the most probably conclusion to a series of events and act accordingly, allowing her to have contingencies for any situation. Her personal vehicle is a modified Kawaskai Ninja racing motorcycle with a ground speed of 220 MPH. The motorcycle, named The Swamp Skier is outfitted with front mounted machine guns and a rear caltrops and grease slick dispenser to dissuade persuers. Sanguine leads a small team of mercenaries known as The Dreadknights. She gets along very well with her team mates, having earned their loyalty and trust by delivering on her promises every time; '''Bivouac '''leads the Dreadknights in Sister Sanguine's absence. James Tudor is a demolitions expert whom earned his stripes hiring himself out to privately funded armies in Cambodia, Egypt, South Africa, and all throughout the Middle-East. He is completely fluent in the languages and dialects of these regions. Bivouac is a master tactician and strategist. A former Navy SEAL, Bivouac wears a form fitting suit of battle armor that can repel small arms fire. His primary weapon is a heavy .45 caliber automatic pistol designed for him by Powderkeg and coded to his DNA so that it is impossible for anyone other than him to use the weapon. He carries a variety of ammunition clips of 15 shots each: armour piercing rounds, tracer rounds, explosive rounds, and solid slugs. As a former SEAL, Bivouac has the knowledge and expertise to kill a foe with one strike. '''Powderkeg '''is the codename given to Major Frank Burns, a former Commando. Early in his military career Burns volunteered for the Stars and Stripes program, the Marines attempt at creating super-soldiers. Burns came out of the prgram a success: he possesses enhanced senses, strength enough to lift one ton, and meta-human reflexes. An unexpected side effect for the program left Burns with the power to absorb all forms of energy. He sweats a nitroglycerine-like compund which allows him to generate a devastating detonation when he strikes an object; this force is the equivalent to a hand grenade and does not damage Burns himself. A telented engineer, Burns joined the Armageddon Society as Powderkeg after leaving military service. He is quite attracted to Sister Sanguine and enjoys working with her. '''Black Viper' makes up the final member of the Dreadknights. Monica Rambeau served her country as a communications and intelligence officer, attaining the rank of Sargeant before her career was derailed by a scandal involving an affair with a married Rear Admiral. After becoming a part of the Armageddon Society and assinged to the Dreadknight by Parasol, Black Viper found a substantial salary in making and maintaining the radios, tracking devices, and bugs the Dreadknights routinely use. In the field the pretty black officer wears a black and purple form fitting outfit and relies on her significant hand to hand combat training to deal with meta-human crime fighters. Black Viper wears a pair of gloves equipped with three foot long vibranium blades that can slice through any material. She often coats the blades with a paste made from the venom of the black mamba, which is usually deadly on contact. Brevity Civilian Identity on file: Sarah Sung Identity: Sarah Sung Personal agents: Esper, Bodycount, Mind Slayer, Psinapse, Mayhem Rap sheet: Menacing, Assault, kidnapping, murder. Brevity chose her codename because it accurately reflects the woman herself; a listener and not a talker, a thinker more than a thug. An exceptional Chinese Han beauty, Sarah Sung is nearly six feet tall with svelte curves, perfect skin, and flowing black hair. Mandarin Chinese is her native language, she also speaks accented Japanese and accented English. Because of the unique manner in which her super-power works she is rarely on the field. Brevity has a very precise ability to inhabit the body of another, a power she refers to as possession. When she possesses another individual she supresses their conciousness entirely. When tacking control of a victim Brevity can make full use of their super-human abilities, if any, but cannot cast magic spells or call upon the skill sets her host body might have. In order to use her possession to the fullest Brevity must have an object that belongs to her target, usually an article of clothing or jewelry. Brevity is a superb martial artist, having mastered the art of Shaolin Long-Fist kung-fu. She usually employs a pair of Chinese axes in hand to hand combat. Brevity is in charge of her own squad of mentalist criminals known as the Psi Institute. The Institute if a front company for the Advent, ostensibly looking like a clinic designed to study psionic, psychic, and mental abilities but is really used for money laundering, narcotics distribution, and recruitment. Esper '''is the lead parapsychologist of the Institute. Sarah Brandon came from a rich family, which excelled at preparing her for the outside world. When her mutant abilities surfaced at age 14, Sarah took a fancy in utilizing them to make herself rich, all the while hiding behind a cover of a psychology student. She is a certified behavioral psychologist with a secondary degree in parapsychology and is Brevity's full time lover. A stunning brunette in her mid thirties, Sarah takes to the field weraing a form fitting silver bodysuit and mask. In addition to a strong telepathic and empathic power, Esper has the power to psychically overload the pain centers of another person's brain, leaving them in debilitating pain for as long as she concentrates. With enough effort, this power can actually cause a for to die from sudden and extreme multiple strokes. Esper can also project a telekinetic energy shield that mitigates a lot of incoming damage. '''Body Count is one of the more dangerous members of the institute. Michael Reynolds earned his doctorate in Abnormal Psychology earlt in his life, and was the very same doctor that diagnosed Tattletale as a text book serial killer. He still finds it amusing that he now works for her. As Body Count he is able to psychically create up to 20 duplicates of himself. Each of these duplicates is capable of independent thought and action, which allows Reynolds to occupy himself in his favorite pastime of serial killing, always providing himself an alibi. Mind Slayer is easily the most dangerous member of the Institute. Hiding behind the veneer of a psych patient, Holly Spencer broods a malice and hatred of the world and everyone in it that virtually has no peer. She is a killer, lashing out at others for even the most petty of provocations. Even Brevity is afraid of her. As Mind Slayer, Holly is listed as #4 on Paradigm City law enforcement most wanted list. Mind Slayer is a telekinetic able to move up to ten tons of weight by pure throught alone. More than this, she can create telekenetic weaponry which usually takes the shape of daggers or spears. She is albiet immune to psychic powers herself, and can generate telekinetic constructs to trap or hinder foes. Common rumor has it that Parasol is eyeing her for a top position in the Amerageddon Society, likely to take Tattletale's place as leader if the little man-hater ever becomes uncontrollable. Psinapse 'takes his name from his power to wreck havoc on a foe's nervous system. Jason Townsend was once an unremarkable dock worker whose life consisted of a routine of waking, having coffee, driving a forklift for eight hours, and coming home. One day stood out above any other in his life when, while moving a load of toxic waste his forklift was struck by lightning. The containers burst, dousing him with chemicals. After Townsend's recovery, he discovered his powers and saw them as his ticket to the good life. He stittched together a poor costume and, calling himself Bad Touch, he was able to rb two banks successfully. On his third attempt, he ran afoul of Tattletale. The former arch-villain handed James his butt on a silver platter but was honestly impressed by his powers and, moreso, his tenacity. Townsend accepted her invitation to be part of the Psi Institute. After giving him a much better costume and the new name of Psinapse, Townsend has been living the good life, not realizing that the rest of his team still considers him something of a loser. Mayhem, by contrast to Psinapse, is nothing short of a spectacularly dangerous foe. Mary Ray Wallace was once just a bitter and angry young woman trying to make a life for herself as one of Darkness Falls' many homeless. She was arrested multiple times for petty crimes and convinced herself that all law enforcers, including superheroes, were corrupt. When she was arrested yet again, it was different. The two male officers agreed to let her go if she serviced them sexually. When she refused, they beat her bloody and left her for dead in Millennium City's King's Row. Nobody, including Mary herself, isn't sure what caused her transformation into Mayhem. Maybe it was the toxic air of The Row or maybe it was just a burning desire for revenge. Whatever the cause, Mary is dead. Only Mayhem exists now. Mayhem's primary power is to amplify negative emotions in other via psionic inducement. She can throw people into a beserker rage that leads them to murder, of cause them to feel such fear they will eventually die of fright. One of Mayhem's favorite tactics is to use this feat on nearby civilians, causing them to charge at heroes in murderous rage. Mayhem is a frightening figure to see: She wears tattered clothing, and her skin is a putrid green that gives off clouds of foul smelling chemicals. Skullduggery Civilian Identity on file: Amanda Lewis Identity: Amanda Lewis Personal agents: Thug, Descent, Disaster, Headstone, Goblin Rap sheet; Menacing, Assault, grand larceny, murder Once upon a time, Amanda Lewis had a picturesque life. She was pretty, she was talented at her job as a fact checker and personal administrator for the Darkness Falls Inquirer, and she was engaged to a Mr. James Scofield, one of the top criminal attorneys in Darkness Falls. She had a rewarding income, a job she loved, and a handsome man she loved even more. A superhero took it all away. A ''superhero. One warm spring evening Amanda returned home from work to discover the door to her apartment ajar. Entering quietly, she was astonished to find a superhero rummaging through her computer files. She does not now remember that hero's name but she does remember that the paper was doing an expose on him for criminal misdeeds. She sounded the alarm, and the superhero threw her through her apartment window. Five stories straight down to an unforgiving sidewalk. Five stories to her death. Exactly one year to the day on the anniversary of her death, Amanda clawed herself out of her grave. She screamed her fury to the night and the night answered with jagged shards of lightning and a heavy downpour. She remembered what her life had been. She remembered what she had lost. Fueled by hatred and rage, Amanda hobbled her way back to her old apartment. When she saw it was occupied by a new family, she slew them all. She then went to her fiance's house and found him in the arms of a new woman. She slew both of them. As she wandered back out into the storm she found Parasol waiting, her hand extended. Skullduggery is undeniably one of the most virulently powerful members of the Armageddon Society. Because she cannot remember which superhero it was that murdered her she is content to slaughter any hero which has the misfortune of crossing her path. As a true undead Skullduggery has no need to eat, sleep, breathe, or excrete. She cannot be harmed by most forms of attack, though fire and solar blasts are particularly effective against her. She constant generates an innervating field that saps the life energy of any being she comes into physical contact with. This field extends to a short distance around her, making those people caught in it feel dizzy, weak, and nauseated. When in direct contact with matter, Skullduggery can vaporize it by simply holding on. Stone crumbles in second, metal will dissolve in minutes, and people will die in seconds. Additionally, Skullduggery is able to tap into a dimension called Voidspace, a negative energy plane which constantly fuels and regenerates her. By tapping into this field she is able to fly, generate bolts of black energy, manipulate objects, or shape it into a dozen 'shadow beasts' that will fight on her behalf. She can shape this force into a thick, inky miasma which will asphyxiate anyone within a 30 foot radius. Her status as a True Undead renders her immune to any attacks that affect her mind or would weaken her, such as power drains and transfers. She is vulnerable to magic attacks and weapons made of real silver. Skullduggery commands her own personal team, four assigned to her by Tattletale and one that she hand picked herself. These five individuals don't like spending time with her, so receive most of her instructions over the phone. '''The Four Gone Boys, detailed below, are former members of the Mesa Devils. They each performed an unexpected and valuable service fo either Tattletalke or Parasol, and as a reward Parasol granted them meta-human bilities. Thug '''commands the Boys when Skullduggery isn't around. This seven foot tall two ton monster has replaced most of his body with heavy duty reinforced cybernetics which makes him bulletproof. His left arm terminates in a huge metal maul, all the better to smash things with. Of his his shoulders is a housing for a dozen small grenades. As a further endowment Parasol has covered him in runic designs that make him invulnerable to any kind of magical assault. '''Descent '''is an angry but brilliant young black man with the magically gifted power to transform bullets into beams of energy. Descent is able to pick up any firearm, no matter the grade or quality, which then emits strong blasts of arcana energy instead of bullets. These beams can travel around corners or over other types of barricades to strike his intended target. He always carried a pair of twin Glocks and a sawed off shotgun. '''Disaster '''carries his namesake like a badge of honor. Mystically endowed by Parasol, Andrew Dobson was a petty and low level hold up man until he experienced a once in a lifetime event: Parasol, the great lady herself, on a shopping spree. He also saw the squad car that pulled over next to her and the two officers that came out in an attempt to place her under arrest. Dobson simply acted, tackling one of the officers to the ground. Parasol, of course, murdered the two officers but was so impressed by Dobson's act of 'chivalry' that she affored him a place on Skullduggery's team. As a result, Disaster is able to send powerful waves of sonic energy through solid substances. He can direct these waves as a sinle formward blast, a wide angle burst, or in a sixty foot radius around him. Disaster tends to put on airs around others, thinking that his relationship with Parasol is much deeper than it is. Most of his associates don't care much for him. '''Headstone '''doesn't remember who he used to be, or much of anything regarding his past. He recalls a family, a caring grandmother, and a uniformed officer pointing a gun at him. After that he only remembers wandering, and being found by Skullduggery. As a True Undead, Headstone has no need to eat, sleep, breathe, or excrete. He is impervious to all forms of physical injury, though energy attacks work normally against him. He is seven feet tall with skin that has a grey, cracked appearance that burns with an inner yellow glow. He's fond of wearing fashionable suits and ties, and likes to fight with a steel baseball bat. '''Goblin's background is shadowed in mystery, only Tattletale knows her true identity. Goblin stands five feet and four inches tall and wears a dull orange and black bodysuit with a tattered orange cape. Her face is concealed behind a black mask but her lng red hair flows freely. Goblin can fly at a top speed of 70 smiles per hour thanks to her bat-like wings. She can use her wings to generate a powerful wind burst or deflect incoming ranged attacks. Her fingers are tipped with claws capable of rending bone. Goblin also likes ton attack at range with small orange bombs that explode with the sound of insane laughter. These bombs are eerily similar to the pumpkin bombs used by the Overlord Hobgoblin, so it is likely that there is some connection between the two. Poinsettia Civilian Identity on file: Helga Gottlieb Identity: Helga Gottlied Personal agents: None Rap sheet: Murder, destruction of property Helga Gottlieb is the end result of nearly eight decades of genetic manipulation to create the perfect super-soldier. Project: Poinsettia was the brain child of Conrad Gottlieb in 1942. Under the Nazi Party's concept of the perfect Aryan soldier genes of fetuses were spliced, dissected, and altered in the womb until Helga was born: Powerful, beautiful, and completely obedient. For a time. Poinsettia served as one of Germany's most terrifying supervillain. Then she chased the German hero Ulfgar to Paradigm City. When she succeeded in murdering him, she made her singular act of betrayal to the Nazi Party: she defected, and became a superhero. She eventually ran afoul of Tattletale. The result was a knock down dragout that levelled most of The Riveria district. Tattletale came out the victor when she dropped a building on her rival, resulting in Poinsettia's apparent death. A year later Poinsettia returned in a spectacular way, by ambushing the hero Girl Wonder as the latter was co-hosting a charity event. Poinsettia declared herself a member of the Armageddon Society, and nobody yet has been able to determine why Poinsettia switched sides. Poinsettia is the perfect soldier. She is extremely militant in all she says or does. She follows orders without question or hesitation, mercy, or remorse. She is a level headed murderer, and has killed four superheroes. Even without her powers her martial arts skills make her a deadly opponent, she is ranked as being the fighting equivalent of five fully armed Marines. She is a veritable enclyclopedia of military protocols, firearms, and ordinance. Poinsettia is a Paragon level supervillian, and lone heroes are right to be afraid of her. She is a genetic mutant whom is, in essence, a living genetic battery. She is able to soak up without injury any amount and any type of energy and convert that energy into pure raw power, either in strength--she can lift over 100 tons when fully charged--or as devastating blasts that appear as singular bolts, wide beam shots, armor piercing blasts, multiple arrays, and blasts that can even affect people or objects that are not solid. Power drains and transfers have absolutely no effect on her. She can send her energy blasts traveling along the ground to strike foes behind cover, or take excess energy and shape it into defensive force fields, force walls, or defensive domes. Poinsettia can 'catch' incoming energy attacks and lob then away harmlessly or send them right back at her attackers or her foe's friends and allies. Poinsettia is considered the absolute strongest member of the Armageddon Society and some have said that because of her raw power she may even being the strongest criminal in the entire Advent. Poinsettia is ranked a Master Class meta-human, equatable to Paragon or Doctor Destroyer in terms of raw power. No individual meta-human known can stand against her alone. Thirteen Civilian Identity on file: None Identity: Alice Personal agents: Kukri, Arsenal, Flechette Rap sheet: Terrorism, numerous counts of murder Taking her name from the number emblazoned on her forehead, Thirteen is an Olympius created class A combat bioroid. How she came into Tattletale's possession is unknown. It is speculated that she either escaped Olympus on her own or was smuggled out; but some conspiracy theorists and Olympus detractors claim that Thirteen was freely given to Tattletale by Olympus President Yoiko Hibiki as a bribe to leave Olympus alone. As The Amerageddon Society has never committed a terrorist act on the independent nation, these critics have some weight behind their theories. A class A combat bioroid, Thirteen is the fighting equivalent of ten fully armed military soldiers. She has extensive knowledge of firearms, military ordinance, demolitions, melee weapons, and martial art weaponry. She is a master in eight different forms of martial arts and is an Olympic level sprinter, acrobat, boxer, and gymnast. She is immediately recognizable as a bioroid owing to wolf-like features: she has a pair of wolven ears, her hair is shaggy and light silver in hue, and her eyes are golden. Even given Thirteen's fighting prowess and acumen, she has chosen to gather to herself a very specialized team of assassins. These three individuals, detailed below, are all wanted on charges of professional murder. One of them, Flechette, is also wated in Canada and South America. This team is collectively knows as the Shadowhand. Kukri '''likes to think he leads the Shadowhand in Thirteen's absence, even though he knows that team leadership rightfully belongs to Flechette. Kukri was born Mustafa Alad, the only son of Egyptian expatriates to Darkness Falls. Up until his 11th birthday, Mustafa enjoyed a privileged life. At that age he began making associates among the Mesa Devils, and by the time he turned 13 he had racked up an impressive rap sheet for larceny, grand theft, and assault. One week before he was to be placed on trial for assault, the stress at the thought of facing fifteen years in prison triggered his mutant powers. He broke free of his cell, murdered two guards and a fellow inmate, and escaped. He has never been caught since. Now, taking his name from his favorite Middle-Eastern weapon, Mustafa works as an assassin, hiring himself out to private firms and individuals to take care of 'problems'. He is a genetic mutant with the power to Generate an unknown form of energy around both fists, which allows him to strike an object with the force of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler. His training with The Armageddon Society has made him a master in Tae Kwon Do and Thai Kickboxing. A pair of kukri remain his favorite fighting weapon. '''Arsenal '''is the code name given to James Avery when he signed on as part of the Society. Arsenal likes to boast that he is an internationally wanted killer, but everyone who knows him knows this is false. A former military man turned mercenary assassin, Avery turned his military skills into predatory ones, hunting the most dangerous prey on earth: Superheroes. He's been surprisingly effective, having bagged two heroes: Polaris and Quantum. He takes his name from the high-tech arsenal that Tattletale has given him access to: hunting knives, tranquilizers, a pair of silenced .45 ALPs, and any other sort of equipment he may need when dealing with costumed crime fighters. Like any good hunter, Arsenal likes to study his prey before striking and thus is almost always equipped with all the weaponry and gizmos he needs to get the job done. Flechette was born Nancy Raincaller, a Darkness Falls native from a Native American family steeped in tradition. Whilst working as a notary public, she is in a perfect position to find out all the information about her targets she needs to, and strikes as Flechette by night. Her motive is her pure racist hatred for Caucasians. As a teenager, Nancy lost both her father and her brother when both were gunned down by a racist hospital security guard. Nancy's brother had been injured when being struck by a car, and their father was rushing him into the Emergency room. When the gaurd refused them entrance, the elder Raincaller tried to push past him. The guard, thinking he was under attack, opened fire and both men were lost. Flechette is a genetic mutant with meta-human level senses. She is a world class archer, normally entering combat with her trademark black and brown longbow, but sometimes she will utilize a hand crossbow. Whatever her weapon, they are always colored black and brown so that law enforcement will know without a doubt who killed the victim. She is a very skilled tracker, able to follow her target not only with ordinary tracking means but also by their scent. Her victims can never hide for long. She is gifted in hand to hand combat as well, a master of Choy-Li-Fut kung-fu. Modus Operandi The Armageddon Society is a pure terrorist organization, causing mass death and destruction but with no political agenda, which makes them even more dangerous. Their attempts at mass destruction have in the past included poisoning the city water supply with strychnine, blowing up hotels, hospitals, and freeway overpasses; and launching mortar attacks at schools, government buildings, and retirement homes. Comment ''"Oh yes, The Armageddon Society. That's bad news. I mean, Darkness Falls was in a bad way because of the Arcanus Malefactorum but it's in dire straights now that the Armaggedon Society has grown to power. Those girls just want to watch the world burn. Because they don't have any kind of agenda they're completely unpredictable. I've fought a couple of them and I'm here to tell you that even acting alone any one of those ladies is a match for a full hero team."'' Maron Namakaze, The Girl Wonder, during an interview on Sixty Minutes.''' Category:Teams Category:Villain Teams Category:Villains